I'll protect you
by CronaxMakaFTW
Summary: One of those college roommate fics, with Haku and Neru. !Yuri! don't like, don't read. T for self-harm, and language. Enjoy :)
1. Introductions and Bullies

Neru POV

I walked down the twisty halls trying to find my room. God dammit! There are way too many turns in this hallway. I finally found my room and by now I was ready to drop dead on the spot, I opened the door and saw a pretty organized room. My roommate was asleep on her bed, she looked impossibly cute for a college student, she had long silver hair tied up in a bow and pajamas that were too big for her and had a very cute look on her face. I smiled a little and flopped onto my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I opened my eyes and looked around, oh yeah! This is my new room. I'm so stupid. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, before flopping back down on the bed. I don't wanna get up!

Haku POV

I heard something fall and I opened my eyes and looked around, then my eyes landed on the other bed. When did they get here? I knew that I was going to get a roommate but... I groaned and turned over, not wanting to deal with anything today. Great, I could feel N... -N... whatever her name is- staring at me, oh cruel attention. I hope she won't bully me like everyone else does. I'm albino so I get bullied all the time, that's the reason for all the cuts on my arms. I have one friend though, her name is Zatsune Miku, she's nice to me and a little over-protective, but I like her. She's probably the only person who would notice if I was absent anyway. I sighed silently deciding to get up. I sat up groggily rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I yawned "Morning." My new roommate said sleepily, I replied with a nod being too lazy actually say something. After getting dressed in my usual track pants and hoodie, I properly replied "Hey, I'm H-Ha-Haku." I stuttered out weakly as I looked at her. She had long golden hair in a side pony-tail and striking yellow eyes "Neru." She replied yawning as we left for class. Well she left for class, I went to the roof again.

Neru POV

That Haku girl seems really shy... I wonder where she's going. I thought we were in the same class. I trudged to my first class and the teacher introduced me and told me to sit next a girl named Zatsune Miku and pointed at a girl with black pigtails. She looked really worried about something and kept looking at the door, as if waiting for someone to come in. Where is Haku? I know I have the same classes as her and I saw her this morning! Maybe that's what Zatsune is worried about. At the end of class Zatsune rushed out the door leaving me very confused. I gathered my things and headed out into the hallway to find my next class, when I heard footsteps. I saw Zatsune dragging Haku by her hoodie and scolding her about skipping. "Honestly Haku, what am I gonna do with you?" she sighed

"You're the only one who notices me gone anyway..." Haku countered. They were both oblivious to my presence.

"Your roommate, Neru, looked worried too."

"Zat, we both know that won't last long. Soon enough, she'll just bully me like everyone else." She sighed sadly

"Don't say that! She might not..."

"Come on Zat, be reasonable. And why are you making me come to class again?" Haku asked with an annoyed tone.

"Because I worry about you that's why." The two walked into a classroom and I followed, knowing I had all my classes except my last one with them.

After endless academic torture, it was lunchtime. I walked outside, everyone else was inside in the cafeteria. Just as I sat down underneath a tree to eat, I saw two people walk towards the building. Zatsune was helping a limping Haku, she was in pretty bad shape. Now I was pretty worried. I also saw some people sniggering; I recognized them as Kaito, Miku, and Akaito, the popular kids. I glared at them knowing they couldn't see me, how dare they do that to my roommate!

I didn't see Haku for the rest of the day and I was pretty worried. Zatsune looked worried too, but also kinda looked like she was... used to it. I remembered their conversation earlier, when Haku told Zatsune that I'd end up bullying her. Like I would ever do that!

Haku POV

I stared at the ceiling in my room, having nothing better to do. I went to the nurse's office after my daily beating, and she said I could take the rest of the day of. I wonder how Zat's holding up... I wonder what Neru thinks of me too. She doesn't seem to mind me, but I know she'll hate me eventually. I sighed as I rolled up my sleeve and picked up my pocket knife. I made a few deep slits before wrapping my arm up with gauze. I cried silently at the pain for a long while before finally falling asleep, I felt something warm and soft engulf me as I drifted further into sleep.

Neru POV

I came into the room and was relieved to see Haku there, though I noticed she had been crying as there were wet spots on her pillow and her eyes were red and puffy. She had also fallen asleep, so I pulled her blanket up over her. I sighed as I flopped down on my bed, what a first day! I heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. To my surprise it was Zatsune "Hey Zatsune, what's up?" I asked tiredly

"I, uh, came to check on Haku..." she replied

"I think she's asleep, but you can come in if you want." And by if you want, Neru meant, come in I need to interrogate you.

"That's ok, just let me know when she wakes up, kay?"

"Sure." And with that said the black-haired girl left, leaving Neru to think about a few things.

Haku POV

I woke up about an hour later and noticed that Neru was here now. I yawned and sat up, unintentionally earning the blonde's attention "Zatsune wanted to see you." She stated bluntly not taking her eyes off her phone. I nodded and got up, not noticing that my hoodie sleeve was still rolled up and not noticing Neru's questioning glance. I trudged down to Zat's room, but was pulled aside by Kaito and Akaito. "We weren't done with you." Kaito smirked, punching me in the face and Akaito kicked me in the stomach. I gasped for air as the two kept punching and kicking me "You stupid white-haired freak!" Akaito slapped me across the face, which had tears streaming down it. Finally they dropped me and ran off, I was too weak to get up so I just stayed there and hope Zat or Neru would find me.

Neru POV

Haku's been gone a long time... I wonder if something bad happened. I sighed and got up to go look for her, in the hallway I ran into Zatsune and we asked each other at the same time "have you seen Haku?" We exchanged worried glances and took off down the hallway.

"Haku?" I called and Zatsune did the same as we walked down the empty hallway.

"Zat... Ne-Neru..." Someone called out weakly and the two of us rushed to where we heard it. Haku lay there leaning on the wall she bruises all over her face and her nose was bleeding.

"Oh my God..." I murmured in disbelief. Zatsune clenched her fists and put her head down.

"Those bastards!" she cursed angrily

* * *

I decided to make a multi-chapter with these two, because people asked me to. Update soon

- CronaxMakaFTW


	2. Skipping

Haku POV

Everything hurts, I can't even take a proper breath... am I even conscious? Probably, after all I'm still in pain. I think Neru and Zat are saying something, I can't really hear them, my head hurts too much. I groan softly, stupid headache! Today is not my day. "Haku..." someone waved their hand in front of my face- were my eyes open the entire time? Everything was so blurry- I look over at them and see Neru looking very worried right back. Why are you so worried? It's not that bad... is it? It happens all the time. "Mmmm?" I replied too tired to form actual words. She pointed at Zatsune, who looked just as worried if not more. "What did they do?" she asked gently as she sat down on the bed. Wait bed!? When did we get here? They must have gotten me here when I was zoned out.

"The u-usual." I managed to stutter weakly. Neru looked shocked and Zat looked angry.

"Usual? They've never done it twice!" She sounded really worried "and you almost passed out on us on the way here." She frowned at me. Did I almost pass out? I can't remember... I feel like I'm going to now. My head hurts like hell and, everything is getting blurry. Why is the floor getting so close? And why do you two sound so worried when you call my name..?

Neru POV

"Haku!" me and Zatsune shouted at the same time as Haku fell to the floor, neither of us being able to catch her. Now I was full-out worried and confused "Zatsune, you have some explaining to do." I stated putting a hand on my hip. After getting the unconscious Haku into her bed, she started to explain.

"So, Haku gets bullied by everyone, except me, for her hair and almost every other thing those stupid bastards can find about her." She started shaking "Every day, they find her at lunch and beat her up, and since my last class before lunch isn't with her, I have to find her before they do." She sniffled a little "I never find her in time... and I hate myself for it." A few tears slid down her face "It's my job to protect her when no one else will... but I never can." She clenched her fists tightly, trying to hold back more tears. She turned to me with a very angry face "And I swear, if you hurt her in any way, I will fucking kill you in your fucking sleep." Her voice went an octave lower. I shook my head.

"I would never want to hurt her." I said with a smile "Oh yeah, could you cover for me tomorrow? I'm skipping to take care of Haku."

"Sorry, can't." She replied

"Why not?" I tilted my head to the side

"Cause I'm skippin' too. Duh" she smirked at me. I'm beginning to like this girl.

Haku POV

My head hurts even more now, great. I try to open my eyes, but failed to... why do my eyelids feel so heavy? I only fell asleep, right? All I remember was Zat and Neru calling my name... Ow! My head is throbbing now... that feels better; I think someone put a wet cloth on my forehead. Why would they do that, I'm asleep right? I'm so confused at the moment. Wait... if someone put a wet cloth on my forehead that means they're skipping to take care of me! No one should do that for someone as worthless as me. I tried opening my eyes again, and I heard someone. "Hey Zatsune, I think she's waking up." Neru? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class?

"Haku?" Zat, you too?

"Nnnnh" I groaned opening one eye. I was immediately greeted by a glomp from Zatsune and a relieved smile from Neru. Why were you so worried I was only asleep... wasn't I?

"Don't scare me like that!" Zat whined letting go of me

"sorry..." I muttered sheepishly

"Don't apologize either, it wasn't technically your fault." She scolded. I sighed and sat up immediately regretting it as I grabbed my head.

"Want some ice?" Zat asked frowning, concern evident in her eyes. I nodded and she got up and left.

"Why are you two skipping to take care of me?" I asked quietly. Neru looked shocked, then a bit angry.

"We're your friends! Why wouldn't we?" she smiled at me

"Because I'm a worthless waste of space and can't do anything right." I sighed.

"Don't say that!" she shouted standing up "You are not worthless! You're a great friend!" she looked really sad.

"If I'm not worthless, then why does everyone hate me." I asked quietly. I looked at Neru, she was stunned. "I bet you and Zat don't even like me that much. You just pity me." I started crying as I said this.

"That is not true! I like you for who you are, you and Zatsune are my only friends!" she hugged me tightly.

Neru POV

Haku had stopped crying now. In fact, she's asleep in my arms at the moment. God I hope she doesn't get even more suicidal than she already is. "Do I want to know?" Zatsune walked in confused.

"Due to context, probably not." I sighed drowsily.

"Well, I have a test next period, so I have to go for a bit. Can you take care of her on your own?" he asked concerned.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." I reassured her, she smiled before leaving. My eyelids started to feel heavy, and Haku's warmth was drawing further into sleep. Soon I couldn't fight it off any more and let myself drift off. Today as certainly been interesting.

* * *

A little Haku x Neru fluff. If you can even call it fluff... So yeah as i said on my profile, i'm working on a new chapter whenever i'm not interested in whatever subject im in ;)


	3. Asthma attacks and Nightmares

Neru POV

_I was running, where? Away from what? All I knew was that I was scared to death. It was coming closer. What was? He found me. No... Not him... anyone but him. I was shaking so hard as I looked up at him, he scowled down at me in disgust. I had never pleased him, he wanted a son. A son who would obey him unlike I did. He would always beat me when I did something wrong. Like he was starting to do now, I was always scared of him. He slapped me straight across the face as he yelled insults and curse words at me. I always cried when he did it, like I am now. Why? Out of all the nightmares I could've had here, why the one about Dad...? _

Someone is shaking me awake, I need to thank them for that later. My yellow eyes snapped open meeting worried scarlet ones.

Haku POV

I opened my eyes slowly, why can't I just stay asleep for once? "No..." I heard someone whisper and I looked over at Neru- when did she? ... Oh yeah- She was shaking a lot and looked really scared. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." She murmured turning over. Is she having a nightmare? Stupid Haku! Of course she is. "Please..." she sounded so scared.

"Neru?" I shook her slightly, but she only flinched away from me. "Neru." I shook her more, but she still didn't wake up. Now I'm really worried. "Neru!" I said a little louder, still shaking her. I hope she wakes up soon; I hate how sad she looks... Finally she opens her eyes. She looks at me for a few seconds, her eyes filling up with tears. "Neru?" I asked softly looking worriedly down at her

"Haku..." she sniffled slightly, trying to hold in her tears.

Neru POV

I'm trying so hard not to cry. All of my bruises are hurting so much! They always do that whenever I'm reminded of _him_, I always cover them so no one can see them. I have so many I can't even count... they hurt so much. I can't hold them back anymore, it all hurts too much. I felt one tear fall, then another and another, and soon I was sobbing. "It's ok." Haku kept repeating as she hugged me. Why now, of all times, did I have to be reminded of him!? The man who's landed me in the hospital more than once, the man who prevented me from ever truly trusting someone, the man who has given me countless nightmares, the man who treated me like a punching bag. Haku gently rocks me back and forth as tears cascade down my face. Man am I ever grateful to her right now. She asks if I want to tell her about it and I quickly shake my head. I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. I hate it when this happens... at least someone is here to comfort me this time. I sniffle a bit as my crying starts to die down, and after a few minutes I finally stopped. Haku's arms are still wrapped gently around me "You ok now?" she asked concerned and I nodded slowly, still shaken up. "Good, 'cause we have class now." She smiled sheepishly.

I really hate lectures. They're so damn boring! I hope the teacher doesn't notice me zoning out here, it's almost Christmas he wouldn't give detention. Wait... almost Christmas? Shit! That means... I have to go _home_ next week! Boy, am I in for it... I'm gonna end up in the hospital again aren't I? Shit, now I'm shaking again! I hope the next two days go by really slow! What am I gonna tell Zatsune and Haku? My 'dad' will probably make an excuse for me being in the hospital anyway. They're hurting again... Great, now Zatsune is looking at me funny... I hate my luck. She hands me a note

_You ok? You're shaking._

I got a scrap of paper and wrote my reply

_Probably not. Question, how 'bout we split up to search for Haku? We can find her easier that way._

I handed it to her under the desks and she read it, wrote another and handed it to me

_Whadoya mean? And YES! That is a great idea!_

I sighed before writing another note

_Very, very long story that I'm not sure anyone wants to hear._

I gave it to her just as the bell rang, and the two of us sprinted out to the hallway. "I'll go left, you go right." I said running off. I ran for a good 15 minutes before slowing down to catch my breath. Oh God... I forgot... about my... asthma... Ok, slow down. Great here comes another coughing fit... now it's getting hard to breathe... Dammit! Where did I put my puffer?! Aha! Found it. I hate asthma attacks. I started to head back to where Me and Zatsune started from. I hope she found Haku, after-all I didn't find her on my side. My breathing is starting to get heavy... There they are! Looks like Zatsune found her in time too! Wait... Haku has a nosebleed again. I walk over to them, great now I'm panting.

Haku POV

Neru seems better than this morning. I wonder what that nightmare was about... it had to be pretty bad to get her so shaken up. I think that's her coming now actually, if my vision wasn't so blurry I'd be able to tell. It was only Miku, so I didn't get beaten up to badly. I wonder what's wrong, she's breathing really heavily. She's probably just tired from all over the place looking for me... now I feel bad.

After hours of education induced headaches, classes were finally over! Me and Neru walked back to our room, I grabbed my hoddie and told her I'd be back later. The view from the roof is so pretty this time of year, with all the snow falling down from the serene blue sky. That was a bit too poetic. I sighed beginning to think of my brother, Dell. I'm going home with him for Christmas this year... that reminds me! I need to get presents for Zat and Neru.

* * *

I know it's past Christmas, but i had to make it this time for the next few chapters to make sense. Haku isn't the only who has a lot of drama! i love torturing characters :] I would of typed it faster if i hadn't almost decapitated my finger, i was cleaning my pocket knife and i cut my finger again. Smart me!


	4. IPods

Neru POV

I'm still trembling... maybe a bit of music will calm me down. I grab my IPod and play the first thing that comes up. _By the time I was your age I'd give anything, to fall in love truly was I could think. That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams, the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen. _I almost always cry when listening to this song... Life can do terrible things and I'm a victim of it. _She said "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can't help but notice you're staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me." Now son I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things._ I let the soft melody of the song lull me to sleep. The last words I heard were the ones that made me cry. _She said "boy can I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please don't be sad now I really believe, you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"_ I hate my life.

Haku POV

After some thorough thinking time, I decided to go back to my room. I wonder where Zat and Neru are going for Christmas. Zat's probably gonna get stuck with her cousin again, VY2 something... I can't remember his name. I open the door to my room and find Neru asleep -Jeez we do a lot of sleeping- she still has her IPod in too, I wonder what she's listening to. I take out her IPod and before turning it off I put one of the earbuds in _Because life can do terrible things~ _Now why would Neru be listening to this? It's a good song and I love it but... oh well whatever. I turn off her IPod and pull the blanket up over her, she looks so cute when she's sleeping. I flop down onto my bed and take out my pocket knife, there's no harm in doing it while she's asleep right? I slide the silver blade across my arm, creating a long, fresh slit. I let my troubles ooze out from the wound before making some more, setting all of my grief free. I bandage them up again and instantly feel the sadness and pain well up inside me, no longer having a way to escape. I sigh as I try to hold in my tears, maybe some music will help. I pick up my IPod and turn it on, skipping to my favourite song. _I was a heavy heart to carry, my beloved was weighed down. My arms around his neck, my fingers laced a crown. I was a heavy heart to carry, my feet dragged across the ground. And he took me to the river, where he slowly let me drown._ I've always liked this song; I used to play it all the time to get to sleep. _My love has concrete feet, my love's an iron ball, wrapped around your ankles over the water fall~. I'm so heavy... heavy... heavy in your arms._ I fell asleep to the lullaby like rhythm of the song. The last words I heard were always my favourite. _This will be my last confession, I love you never felt like any blessing. Whisper it like it's a secret only to condemn the one who hears it, with a heavy heart. _

Neru POV

_You smile down at me warmly, that loving tender smile you'd always give me. I miss you so much... Why? Why'd you have to die? I loved you so much and I still do... and you left me with me him. You hug me tightly and tell me it's ok. It's not ok! I have to stay with him for a week! But... I nod anyways; I could never really disagree with you. You lift my chin up so I'm looking at you and you tell me I need to tell someone. I can feel tears stinging my eyes as I shake my head, telling you I can't. You frown, but nod. You kiss my forehead and tell me you love me, you start to fade away. No! Don't leave me again! I love you Mom, don't leave me!_

I sat bolt upright in bed, tears streaming down my face. Why must I dream of my parents now!? Seriously, I'm in college for God's sakes! I sigh and flop back down on the bed, burying my face in my pillow and sniffling a bit. I hope I don't wake Haku. I take my IPod again and put on another song that I know will get me to sleep. _Help... I have done it again. I have been here many times before, hurt myself again today. And the worst part is there's no one else to blame~ Be my friend... hold me. Wrap me up... unfold me. I am small~ and needy. Warm me up... and breathe me~_ I cried myself to sleep, not really caring how awake I was going to be in the morning.

_I, hate, everything about you! Why, do I~ love you? _I snapped open my eyes, I should have turned off my IPod before I went to sleep. I don't need Three Days Grace waking me up in the morning... "Mornin'! Sleep well?" Haku asked yawning.

"Perfect." I lied through my teeth, with a fake smile. She looked uncertain for a minute but nodded anyway.

Haku POV

She's lying, I can tell. Don't know how, maybe it's because she has her IPod in, or that her smile is obviously a fake one. I'll let it go for now, I don't want to push her.

Today went by pretty fast, I'm already back at the nurses office telling her I fell down the stairs again. Her name is Luka, and she's pretty nice to me too. Though I think she knows that I don't keep falling down the stairs... Only one more day 'till Christmas break, huh? Can't wait! I really miss Dell. "Haku?" Luka waved her hand in front of my face. "You can go now." She sighed worriedly. I thanked her and headed back to my room. Is that Neru? I wonder what's wrong, she's shaking again... I place a hand on her shoulder and she turns to look at me.

"You ok?" I asked concerned

"Y-yeah... I th-think so." She replies shakily

"Come on, I'm takin' the rest of the day off. You probably should too." I smiled sweetly leading her back to the room. Once we got there she fell onto her bed, still trembling. I looked at her worriedly "You sure you're ok?"

"Not entirely..." she sighed, her face buried in her pillow.

* * *

Two chapters in one day, im on a roll! Dramaish things! The songs aren't mine and neither are the lyrics :) Well yours truly is about to fall asleep on her laptop, so good night!

List of songs

Terrible Things by: Maday Parade

Heavy In Your Arms by: Florence And The Machine

Breathe Me by: Sia

I Hate Everything About You by: Three Days Grace


	5. Home and Knives

Neru POV

Get a hold of yourself! Seriously, I'm only going to spend the week with my dad... my incredibly abusive dad... This isn't helping me at all. Why must they make me go home for a week? Do they want me to end up in the hospital? I put in my IPod and play another one of my favourite songs. _If you could only see, the beast you've made of me. I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free. Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart. Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart. My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in. You are the moon that breaks the night, for which I have to howl. My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in. You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to... Howl! Howl... Howl! Howl~_ I've always liked this band. Their songs are really abstract but carry a good message most of the time. And some of them are just really cool! Maybe I should go to sleep now... after-all it is 2:00 AM. Haku's been asleep for like 4 hours now and all I've been doing is thinking up worse-case scenarios for next week... I skip back to Terrible Things and try to go to sleep, and epically fail.

Now its 6:52 and I'm still staring at the ceiling. Today is not going to be fun... "You're up early..." Haku yawned sitting up. I nodded, too tired to form any actual words. After getting dressed, we met Zatsune in the hallway. "So, Zat, who are you getting stuck with this year?" Haku asked casually.

"VY2 Hipster." she grumbled darkly and I gave her a questioning glance. "My cousin Yuuma, he's an apathetic, pink haired hipster; who does nothing but go on Tumblr and YouTube." She sighed angrily

"Sounds fun." I commented sarcastically, smirking.

"Loads! I sit around waiting for him to put out the fire in the kitchen, because he forgot about the turkey." She laughed. "Where are you goin' Haku?"

"With Dell again, he got his own apartment now." She replied happily "How 'bout you Neru?" She turned to me.

"With my dad." I said just as we walked into the classroom.

I'm falling asleep again... I really should have gotten more sleep... I fight to keep my eyes open, and the bell rings, making me jump. That'll work for the rest of the day.

Haku POV

Something is wrong with Neru lately. She's been really jumpy and shaky... I wonder what's wrong. Only 10 long, boring, torturous minutes left. I managed to get away with only a few bruises and scrapes today! though they still hurt a lot. I can't seem to get Neru off my mind... she's really worrying me. The bell rings and I almost jump out of my seat and rush outside. I see Neru walking out of a classroom and I walk up to her "Hey, Neru. Follow me, I got something to show you." I smiled as I dragged her up to the roof. "Nice hunh?" I whispered sitting down by the edge.

"Yeah, it's really pretty up here." she sat down next to me. We talked for a while, until the sun started to set.

"Come on, we should go back down before Zat comes looking for us." I stood up and stretched. She nodded tiredly, getting up also. She kinda leaned to one side, like her pony-tail was a heavy weight. She looks really tired too. She stumbles over to the stairs, almost falling down a few times. Slept perfectly my ass! I sigh and walk over to her, ruffle her hair and lead her back down the stairs so she won't face plant.

Neru POV

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, glad I could actually sleep without having to wake up anytime soon. And for once, I had a dreamless sleep.

"Neru... Come on wake up. You can't sleep in forever you know. Honestly, you sleep more than anyone else I know..." Haku sighed shaking me. I cracked open one eye, unhappy that I have to get up.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" I grumble sitting up.

"You have to get up, and go home. There about to close for the week." She smiled at me. I froze... shit! He's gonna kill me, I won't be able to see Zat and Haku again! I mentally slapped myself. Neru you're over-exaggerating! I got up and shakily packed my things, put on my floppy yellow hoodie and left my room. My 'Dad' never got me a proper coat so all I have is this hoodie. "Bye Neru, bye Zat!" Haku said running off.

"Have fun with VY2 Hipster." I say sticking my tongue out.

"I'll try." She smiled at me "Seeya!" she ran off in the other direction

"Hopefully..." I muttered under my breath as I began walking home, which actually wasn't that far away. I stood in front of the door for a good five minutes before actually knocking. It opened to reveal the man I hated most, Nero Akita, my father.

"Come in." He hissed harshly, literally dragging me inside. "I've been waiting so long to hurt you!" he shouted slapping me straight across the face. This is going to be a long week...

~Time Skip~

How long have I been in my room like this..? It's been a while... I'd say about... a day now, maybe two. I can't remember. All I know is that I'm so hungry... maybe I can sneak some food up without him noticing. I quietly open the door and tiptoe downstairs to the kitchen. Shit... "What are you doing down here?" he hisses coldly. He has a knife in his hands... I am gonna die, I really am. I don't answer him, but I start to tremble uncontrollably as he walks closer... and closer. Now he's in front of me Shit! "You've been a very bad girl." He smirks raising the knife up. I can't move... I'm too scared. He brings it down. M-my ch-chest...

* * *

Shit is goin down! At the moment i'm sticking to the Neru drama, but i'll get back t the Haku drama soon! Florence + The Machine are not mine and niether is the song i used in this chapter, which would be Howl. I'm might update later today, might not. Depends on how much i get written. Anyway, so i was listening to Terrible Things and i had a sudden burst of Len x Neru. I imagined Len talking to Nero about Neru... and i died. Bye!


	6. Explanations and Hospitals

Haku POV

Stupid Dell, the only channels he has are news channels. Oh well, it'll only be a bunch of Christmassy stuff anyways. I turn it on having nothing else to do. _Breaking news! Local girl, Neru Akita, just attempted suicide! We will now have a word with her father. _I froze. Wait. Just. A. Fucking. Minute. "Something wrong Haku?" Dell asked turning to me.

"Yes, something is _very_ wrong." I gulped. My phone rang and I fumbled with it trying t get it open. "Hello?"

"Haku... did you just see the news!?" Zat shouted, sounding very worried.

"Yeah. Meet me at the hospital, ASAP." I said and hung up. Dell was still staring at me questioningly. I grabbed a hoodie and shoved it on, the last I saw from the news was her father... but he was... smirking!

Neru POV

Ow... that hurt. Am I even alive? I hope so... "Neru." I spun around and saw...

"Mom?" I gasped

"Yes sweetie, it's me." She smiled at me. Yup I'm dead. Standing right in front of me, is my mother, Lily Akita. "Neru honey, you need to tell someone." She frowned at me.

"I-I-I-" I Stuttered shocked

"If you don't tell anyone, he'll keep doing it. You almost died this time!"

"I'm not dead?" I asked quietly

"No. He had sudden guilt trip and called the hospital." She walked over and hugged me tightly. "He told them you attempted suicide, so expect a lot of questions from your friends. Oh, and good luck with, Haku. I know you're getting feelings for her." She smirked letting go of me.

" MOM! And how do my friends know?"

"It was on the news." She said bluntly

"That bastard!" I suddenly felt really weak and I crumpled to the ground. Mom immediately knelt by my side.

"Looks like you're waking up, sweetie." She sighed sadly. I felt even weaker and my vision blurred as I started coughing. My chest hurt immensely and I started to hear beeping.

"Mom... i-it hurts." I felt tears sting my eyes

"It's ok. You'll be fine." She smiled at me, and started to fade away.

"I think she's waking up!" someone said happily. The beeping noise was getting louder and louder.

"Nnnnnnh..." I groaned, before going into another coughing fit. There's something over my face and something sticking into my arm too. My eyelids feel so heavy... how long have I been out anyways? I suppose I'll have to ask whoever's in the room. After a lot of effort, I finally open my eyes and their gaze immediately meets the gaze of two pairs of red. They stared at me for a minute, and I stared back. I broke out into another coughing fit, causing me to sit up and hunch over. Owww... god that's fucking painful! I looked around and saw I was in a hospital room, an IV needle in my right arm, an oxygen mask over my face and my two only friends standing right in front of me. I looked up at them, they both looked extremely worried and it looks like they might have been crying. Zat looks like she wants to hug me and kill me; and Haku... oh god, Haku. She thinks it's her fault doesn't she? My eyes fill up with guilt and I hear the beeping get a little faster. Zatsune goes to get a nurse, they come in, tell Haku and Zat to leave for a minute and check my vitals and take off the mask, then let them back in and leave. "Neru, you have a lot of explaining to do." Zat said breaking the silence.

"Well," I choked out hoarsely "It's a kind of a long story, so I'd sit down if I were you." The two of them sat down in a chair across from me and pulled them up closer to the bed. "My mom died when I was 5, leaving me with my... a-abusive fa-father." I looked down, avoiding their gaze "He had always wanted a son, so he'd beat me whenever I did something wrong. He considered me breathing wrong. He's been doing it for... 13, maybe 14 years now. That's why I was so shaky the past few days," I heard the beeping get faster again "I didn't want to go home. I have nightmares about him from time to time too. So, the oth- wait, how long have I been out?" I look at them, they both look shocked.

"Only a day." Haku replies quietly

"Ok then, the other day when we went home, he locked me in my room, for about a day or two. So I picked the lock and tried to sneak down to get food, but he was in the kitchen... with a knife. He said I'd been a very bad girl and, I'm not quite clear on the exact details of what happened after that." I finished slowly, looking up at them again. Their jaws were on the floor and their eyes were wide.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Zat asked dumbfounded

"I couldn't... no matter how hard I tried, I could never do it without breaking down." I sighed looking down again.

"You can tell us stuff like that. He ever does it to you again, I'll punch his fucking lights out." She smiled at me and half smiled back. Suddenly her phone rang "Whadaya wants? Again? Ok, ok be right there." She hung up. "Sorry! Yuuma set the kitchen on fire again, I have to go." She waved goodbye and left. I sighed and leaned back, suddenly feeling really sleepy. I looked at Haku, who was smiling at me; her little barely there, cute smile. I smiled back and yawned.

"You should probably go to sleep." She said sweetly, and I nodded. Before she left, she kissed my forehead and said "Get better soon." I smiled and fell into a deep sleep, despite the searing pain in my chest.

* * *

Everyone loves seeing dead relatives and have them tease you about you crush! You get some info on Neru in this chappie too, and a bit of romance. And for anyone reading this who watches Soul Eater, has anyone else noticed Kageito has Asura scarves? Seriously, they both have scarves with limbs! And they each have their own little symbol thing too! Asura has the three vertical eyes and Kageito has that mask thingy. Kageito is now the Asura of Vocaloi! Jk :) Update soon!


	7. Soporific

Neru POV

I woke up to that stupid beeping noise, I know it means I'm alive but it can get really annoying. I opened my eyes to the blinding white ceiling of my hospital room, they should really make it a softer color... "Mornin'" someone greeted opening the door. I looked over and saw a doctor with shoulder length brown hair, holding a clipboard walk in. "I'm gonna be blunt, I'm here to interrogate you." She smiled at me. Oh boy... "I'm Mieko by the way. So, your dad said you attempted suicide. Mind telling me why?" She leaned on the foot of the bed.

"Well one thing you need to know first, is that my dad is also a lying bastard." I grumbled darkly. She looked at me with a face of shock then smirked.

"Go on."

"I don't want to have to repeat all of this again, so, long story short. He's abusive, and has always wanted a son. And since I'm obviously a boy," I gestured to myself sarcastically "He beats me all the time. This time however, he decided to slice me in half. I'm guessing he wanted to keep me as a punching bag, and called the hospital. That's basically it." I looked up at her, she took it better than Zat and Haku. She looked a bit shocked, but she was also still smirking.

"I like your sarcasm. And I trust you more than him, I think I was the only person who noticed his smile when we got there." she sighed. I smiled, glad she believed me. "Oh, you have a visitor too; she said your other friend couldn't come because of... something to do with setting a kitchen on fire." She chuckled leaving the room.

"Morning Neru." Haku came in smiling. I smiled back, her smile was contagious. She sat down next to me, hiding something behind her back. Why would she do that? I mentally slapped myself, Neru you idiot! It's Christmas Eve. She pulls out what's got to be the biggest chocolate bar I've ever seen "Merry Christmas, Neru! I remember that day on the roof you said you really liked chocolate. So I got you some."

Haku POV

Neru's eyes light up with excitement and her smile gets even bigger, if that was even possible. I giggled and gave her the bar, which she immediately opened and took a bite out of. A look of satisfaction panted itself across her face as she licked her lips. She's so cute! I giggle some more as I watched her devour the chocolate, in record time might I add. "mmmmmm~" she hummed happily as she ate the last bite. "Thanks Haku!" she hugged me

"Oh yeah," Mieko poked her head in the door "Neru, you get to leave today too." She smiled leaving again. I look back at Neru, and wonder how her skin hasn't started splitting from how big her smile is. Her smile fades suddenly, and I know what she's thinking "Where am I gonna go?" she mumbles to herself curiously

"You can stay with me if you want." I smile at her, and she looks up at me with the cutest expression I've ever seen. She looks somewhat awed by the fact that I suggested it, and she looks up at me with wide eyes, a happy expression in them. I ruffle her hair a little, before standing up again "Well, I'll go sign your release papers, be back in second." I chuckle as I head out to the front desk.

After filling out all the papers, I head back to Neru's room, glad that she can finally leave.

Neru POV

Once I got to Haku's house, I was introduced to her brother Dell, who was a total computer geek. She leant me some pajamas (which were of course to big for me, but I love floppy pajamas) and that's when I go to look at the scar on my chest. While it still had some bandages on it, I could still see the faint outline of it. It was a medium-sized slit, a little wide, and somewhat round. Haku had laughed slightly when I came back in with mile-long pajamas, and I managed to chuckle as well.

I found myself unable to sleep. I don't know why, maybe because I'm too awake, or energetic. Haku grabs my arm, pulling me closer, before nuzzling the spot right behind my ear. Instantly, a wave of sleepiness washes over me, that spot's always had a soporific affect on me. As she keeps nuzzling me, I get even more tired and eventually fall asleep, a contented smile plastered on my face.

* * *

I am soooooooooooooo sorry this didn't get posted sooner! I had major writers block, and sorry it's shorter than usual! But, yeah, a little bit of fluff~ Hope you liked it, even thought it's short. Peace out!


	8. New friend

Haku POV

Sure I'm prone to doing weird things in my sleep, and sometimes be a bit, overly affectionate, but I am still totally awake. I vaguely remember Neru telling me something about that spot when she was half asleep. I'm so going to use that against her sometime. At least she's asleep now; she really needs to sort out her sleeping patterns.

I woke up to my brother bursting through the door, squealing like a little girl, effectively waking up both me and Neru. The two of us trudged to the living room, both still incredibly tired. Dell got a bunch of computer stuff, and hacking tools. I got some books and a few iTunes cards, and Neru, got more sleep.

The three of us went out for lunch, knowing no one else was going to be out, we were completely alone. After that Dell went home and me and Neru met up with Zat, who gave Neru a hoodie, and was glad she was out of the hospital.

The next two days were filled with sleeping, talking and watching TV. And soon enough, we had to go back, much to mine, Neru's and Dell's displeasure.

Neru POV

Now back at school, I flop down on my bed again, just having finished classes for the day. We managed to find Haku in time but just barely, and Zatsune got in trouble for punching Miku in the face. In my opinion it was hilarious. I take out my iPod, deciding to take a nap, even though I spend most of my day sleeping, never hurts to get a little extra right? Especially when you've just got out of the hospital (Always my excuse) So I nuzzle into my pillow, and remember how Haku got me to sleep the other day. That's how my mom used to get me to sleep, kept hugging and nuzzling me until I fell asleep. That was always her favorite spot to nuzzle, I have no idea why. I feel my lips twitch upwards at the memory.

"_Go to sleep now Neru, you have school tomorrow." A tall woman with long blonde smiled sweetly to her child_

"_But I'm not tired mommy." The child countered shyly, blinking up at her mother. The older woman sat down on the bed, gathering the child in her arms, and started rocking them back and forth, nuzzling her child affectionately. Singing a soft lullaby, she continued to rock the child back and forth until they fell asleep. _

Mom had always done that when I couldn't sleep, right up until she died when I was 7. I miss her so much... I hear the door open, just as I start to drift off.

"You sure like sleeping, don't you?" the person asks quietly, almost a whisper.

"Mmmhmmm." I mumble, snuggling into my pillow even more, falling asleep.

I woke up an hour or three later. I sat up and stretched, letting out a yawn, before reaching for my phone, to check the time. 7:48

"Evening sleepy-head." Haku laughs "You sleep more than anyone else I know."

"Sleeping is fun- and you sleep a lot too" I countered smirking.

"I suppose you're right." She shrugged smiling

~Time Skip~

After Zatsune got out of detention, we goofed around for a while, and headed back to our rooms, me and Haku still laughing at pervy joke Zatsune had just made.

"We should probably go to sleep, we have a test tomorrow." Haku yawned sitting down her bed. I flopped down onto my bed; letting out a sigh "You're not tired are you?" she smirked. I shook my head, a guilty smile on my face. She motioned for me to come over, tackle hugging me when I did. She started nuzzling me, and my eyelids started drooping, as waves of sleepiness tugged me further into it.

Haku POV

Neru slumps forward and falls asleep, snoring so softly you can barely hear it. I smile gently; I now have a secret weapon! I lay her on her own bed and pull the blankets over her, before going to sleep myself.

~Time Skip~

The test was pretty easy, even though I didn't really study for it, but hey, at least it was easy, right? Me, Zat and Neru are heading up to the roof, in an unusual silence. Which Neru broke with a very interesting question.

"Het Zat, who's you roommate?" the blonde stopped walking for a second.

Zatsune looked a bit surprised, before answering "You know that girl in the news who skipped a few grades and went to college."

"Yeah." The two of us answered simultaneously

"She's my roommate."

"Oh her!" Neru said thoughtfully "what was her name again?"

"Rin Kagamine. She doesn't do much during her free time though. She's usually huddled in the corner of the library with a book. I don't know if she has any friends..." she looked down, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Why don't you ask her to hang out with us? We wouldn't mind the extra company. Besides, it's better we befriend her than Miku and her dogs." I added

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's go!" she grabbed my and Neru's arms, dragging us to the library. The two of us waited outside while Zatsune talked to Rin. Soon enough, the black-haired girl came skipping out with a much shorter blonde girl. The shorter girl, Rin, had shoulder length, straight blonde hair with a bow in it. She was wearing an oversized beige pullover and a black pleated skirt that went just past her knees. "Rin, this is Haku," She pointed to me, and I smiled "And Neru." She pointed to Neru, who gave a peace sign and her usual smirk. Rin smiled slightly

"H-Hi, I'm Rin." She greeted shyly.

We went up to the roof, where we earned a bit about Rin, like the fact that she's dating a guy in high-school named Len, and she had a brother named Rinto, who had just graduated. She's actually quite a lively girl, once you get to know her.

* * *

This one is the normalish length! I'm still really sorry for that long period without updating! And i have Rin here now, she'll be joining our weird trio for the rest of the story, along with a few entrances for Len, and a bit of over protective Zatsune. Rinto might come in later, i haven't decided that yet. SOrry for the time skips! I want to thank

Fruitloops25

satuross

Rainheart344

Doihavetohaveone

and

Clarelikespie

For reviewing and reading! It means a lot to me guys! Update soon : )

-CronaxMakaFTW


	9. Daughter of (Insert word here)

Neru POV

It's been about a week since Rin started hanging out with us, and she's much more open with us now. A few days ago, the four of us found a video called Daughter Of Evil, and it turned out to be part of an entire Seven Deadly Sins series. We pulled an all-nighter watching them all, and we agreed to cosplay as the characters for a con we're about to go to. And that's what we're doing now, putting on all of our costumes. I'm going as Ney, and Zatsune is going as the sorceress of time. Rin and Haku bear a striking resemblance to the Riliane and Clarith, so that's who they're going to be, and Rin got Len to cosplay as Allen.

"How do I look?" Rin asked coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing a long golden dress with black ruffles and black roses and white gloves. She looked absolutely stunning.

"You look awesome!" Zatsune smiled. She was wearing a dark pink kimono with a bright blue over-coat, which had yellow trimming. Her hair was down and she had a fake monocle.

"I wanna see Rinny!" Len came out, bouncing up and down excitedly. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a ruffled scarf and a black coat, with navy dress pants. His hair was tied back with a black ribbon, and he also had white gloves. "You look just like a princess Rinny~" he kissed her cheek, as she giggled at his flirtatiousness.

"You two are so cute." Haku came out; wearing a white dress with gray over tones and her hair was tied back with a white and gray bow.

"You know," Zatsune turned to me "I'm jealous of the fact that Neru is the only girl wearing pants. Everyone else turned to me. I was wearing a long bluish gray coat, ending at my knees, with belts around my waist. I had a mix of a cape and a scarf, with a small piece of fake armor on my shoulder, gray dress pants and brown combat boots. I smirked, and stuck my tongue out at her, before grabbing my sword, fastening the sheath to one of my belts.

When we got there, we saw all kinds of anime cosplays, like Soul Eater, Project K, Angel Beats, and Hetalia. We also ran into an old friend of mine-well not _that_ old- who I was very surprised to see.

"Ah, Neru! That outfit suits you." I turned around to see none other than, Mieko. She was cosplaying as Germaine. And I have to say, that was one realistic looking sword.

"Never expected to see you here _Germaine_" I added a ridiculous amount emphasis

Needless to say, it was a pretty interesting day.

Haku POV

The five of us walked back up to the college. Well, three of us were walking; Rin and Neru fell asleep and were being piggy-backed. Once we got back, Len let Zatsune take Rin and we went to our rooms.

Neru POV

I woke up just as Haku sat down "Fell asleep again didn't I?" I laughed sitting up. She nodded, giggling.

"Hey Neru," she stopped laughing "you remember what Rin said at the con, right?"

"How could I forget?"

The five of us were sitting at a table, eating lunch. Rin looked to me, then Haku, then said "When are you two gonna get together?" This caused me and Haku to blush and nearly choke on what we were eating.

"Yo-You think we should g-get together..?" she stuttered shyly.

Well that was sudden...

"Sure," I smiled "why not?" I leaned over and crashed my lips onto hers. God damn she's a good kisser. Neither of us heard the door open, but we did hear Zatsune

"Da fuck..." I flipped her off, trying to get her to leave "Hey Rin!" she ran back to her room.

Me and Haku pulled apart, needing to breathe. She smiled at me, and looked a bit dazed. There was a knock at the door, and we disappointedly went to answer it. To our surprise, standing there with his flaming red hair and eyes was none other than,

Akaito.

"H-hi..." he stuttered awkwardly "I, uh, just wanted to say..."

* * *

Cliff hanger!

I am SOOOOOOOO! sorry! I know, i'm gone for, like, a month and i come back with a short chapter that ends on a suspenseful note. I have most of the next chapter written already, so that'll be up soon! Expect tsundere Zatsune and... i can't say anything about Akaito without spoiling...

P.S Thanks CLarelikespie, for telling me to update this.


	10. Symmetrically Yandere

Haku POV

"I'm sorry..." he hugged me.

Well that was sudden...

"My brother dragged me into this mess. I just wanted to spend time with him... Kaito is a bit of a yandere, and has been threatening me into this whole thing. An-and I can't stand hurting you guys like this anymore..." he sniffled, close to tears. I hugged him back, letting him know I forgave him. Neru smiled, seeming to forgive him to, but a suspicious frown etched its way onto her face.

"How do we know you don't have any ulterior motives?" she glared at him slightly. I shot her a look, telling her to back off.

"The only other reason I'm so sick of it, is because I sorta, kinda haveahugecrushonZatsuneeventhoughshetotallyhatesme ." He stammered.

I don't even know what just came out of his mouth...

"Have fun with that, she's tsundere as fuck." Neru laughed. I assumed we were talking about Zatsune. "Say, how 'bout we go to the caf to discuss this, I'm freaking starving!" Neru dragged me and Akaito down to the cafeteria.

Neru POV

We talked for a while, getting to know him, before Zatsune came in and quite literally dragged me and Haku away. I took one last look at Akaito, he looked like a love-sick puppy. No really, I could almost see the flowers behind him.

This is gonna be fun to watch.

The next morning, the four of us were heading up to the roof, and we ran into Akaito. His head was turned away from us, and... I almost regret saying hi. When I did, he turned to us, and on his face, going across his left eye, was a long red gash.

"What happened?" Haku asked quietly

"Um, Kaito he found out about what I did yesterday, and got his hand on a pair of scissors..." he trailed off looking down.

"You need to get that checked." Zatsune muttered grumpily. We all looked at her, totally surprised she even suggested it.

"No, its fine-

"No excuses go get it checked!" She cut him off, then grabbed his collar and dragged him to the nurse's office.

Alright then, nurse's office it is!" he finished, sighing

This might not be as hard as I thought.

Akaito POV

Well this is awkward... I've never been dragged around like this by a girl. Especially by the girl I like... Oh shit. I felt my face get hotter as I stumbled after Zatsune. Once we got to there, she nudged me towards the door

"Go on, I'll wait... I guess." She huffed

"Thanks... I guess." I smiled and ruffled her hair, earning a small whimper.

The nurse, Ms. Megurine, said it wasn't infected, but needed to be cleaned.

"Hold still, this is gonna hurt." She sighed

"Ahhhh!" I yelped, flinching as she dabbed the cloth on my cut. God dammit rubbing alcohol stings! After cleaning it, she wrapped some gauze around that eye. I walked out into the hall, groaning a little. Great now I'm half blind!

"what did she do, torture you?" Zatsune smirked

"Close, she cleaned it with rubbing alcohol." I grumbled.

"Ow..." she frowned "I should go meet up with the others." She started walking away "Oh yeah," she turned to me "apology accepted." She ran off.

Shit she heard me...

Zatsune POV

I kept running until I got to the roof, panting when I got there.

"Have fun with Akaito?" she wiggled her eyebrows. I glared at her and sat down to join the conversation.

After a while, I heard something from the side of the building. I crawled over to the edge, and Kaito talking to Akaito. He was hunched over, and had a pair of bloody scissors in his hand. Shit.

"Hey brother~ you got your eye fixed... too bad, now it won't be painful! Hehehehehehhehe" he laughed "Why don't I make it symmetrical for you!" he lunged towards a trembling Akaito, who just barely dodged.

"Brb." I waved to the others before doing what was probably the most dangerous thing I've ever done.

I jumped off the roof and landed on Kaito.

Even though I landed on something- or rather, someone- the impact still sent a shock of pain through me. Akaito just stood there, wide-eyed and speechless.

"Uhhh... Th-Thanks" He stuttered walking over to me. He lifted me up bridal style, and started carrying me inside.

"Aki-kun, what are you doing!?" I blushed about 10 shades of red.

"Taking you back to your room, now which one is it?" he asked smiling.

"108" I yawn. He drops me off in my room and tells me to get some sleep.

Much obliged Aki-kun, much obliged.

Akaito POV

I went up to the roof to tell the others Zatsune was ok. Rin was still looking over the edge with a face of shock. After that, I called Miku's brother, Mikuo, and Gumo to tell them that Kaito fainted, and that I needed some help getting him back to our room.

Afterwards, I went back to my room, and fell onto my bed. Today has certainly been interesting. I wonder if Zatsune heard me say that I had a crush on her... I would really be in for it then. I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off into a restless sleep, worried about Zatsune.

* * *

Chapter 10! So expect some more Zatsune and Akaito POVs aswell as some Kaito POV. I'll try to get a new one up tomorrow, bye!


	11. Requiem for bloodshed

She'll pay for what she did to me. She will. She prevented me from causing pain, that's a five-star crime! Now the pain in nii-chan's face isn't symmetrical, I could have fixed that if she hadn't interrupted!

But I can't hurt her. Nii-chan loves her.

What does that word even mean? Love... How does it feel to be loved? I've always been second to my brothers. Always been left alone, always bullied. Always teased, always beaten. Love doesn't exist in my world.

Nobody loves me, I don't love anybody.

But nii-chan has love, he knows what love feels like. That's why I'm jealous.

I have to make her pay somehow... I know! The old abandoned house down the road. I'll take her away from nii-chan, then she can't do anything! I'll keep her there until she starves! What a great plan! But how will I get her, she always has a friend with her. Oh well, if they're in my way, I'll take them to.

I'm going to need to a few things. Ropes, chloroform, gags. I need to get them after class. But I won't go after her yet, I'll need to follow her for a while so I know where I can get her alone. Or relatively alone. Because, if she has someone with her, I can hurt them! I can kick and stab and cut and punch them all I want! I can make them scream all I want, make them scream a requiem for my victory, for the bloodshed, for the beautiful red that will stain the room!

I have to admit, she is quite pretty...

* * *

I wanted to do a chapter from Kaito's POV, so here it is. I _will_ Have another chapter up later, and if i don't, feel free to hate on me.


	12. Chloroform and Labels

Neru POV

Me and Zatsune were walking down the corridor. I heard a crack, and looked behind us, and saw a small glint of blue. Oh well guess it was nothing. We kept walking, and I kept hearing footsteps.

"You seem paranoid, did you have another dad night-mare?" Zatsune asked turning to me.

"No," I shook my head "I just keep hearing footsteps. It's been happening for the past few weeks..." I grumbled, frustrated.

"Enh, you're probably just hearing things." She shrugged.

Zatsune POV

We kept walking, about to meet up with Haku and Rin, when we heard footsteps and laughter. We turned around, and suddenly the hallway smelled really sweet. Like sugar and strawberries.

"Lights out girls." Someone laughed maniacally.

And i-it's all fa-fading...

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. My wrists were tied behind my back, and there was a gag over my mouth. I looked around, and saw Neru. She was tied up and gagged like me, and was still out.

"Evening my little flower." A familiarly sadistic voice purred. I looked up to see Kaito, a small knife in his hand, along with a spray bottle of some kind. I shrunk back into the corner I was in. "Now now, don't fight me, I just want to make you mine. You see, I've been watching you these past few weeks. I was originally going to get rid of you so you wouldn't interrupt, but I soon noticed your compelling attractiveness, so I needed to make you mine. I don't care if Akaito loves you, you're mine, and he can't have you!" he shouted picking me up by my pigtail. He grabbed my arm, put his knife to it, and- Aaaaaaarggh!- en-engraved his name into my arm. "Now you're mine, and if you get lost, they'll bring you to me!" he smashed his lips onto mine. I felt tears sting my eyes... I don't love him... He lets me go and drags his knife across my face once more, not as deep as on my arm. He takes my gag off "Have anything to say to me sweetie?" he purrs kissing my neck

"Get the fuck off of me!" I shouted, trying my best to kick him off.

"Bad girl!" he slapped me "For that you won't get any band-aids." He smirked dragging his nails across my arm. I screamed, tears raining down my face. He sprayed that stuff in the bottle and I smelled strawberries again. Suddenly I'm really tired... and numb...

Oh shit.. it's... chloro...form

Haku POV

Where are Neru and Zatsune? They were supposed to meet us here three hours ago. Me Rin and Akaito have been looking for them all day! I trip over something, and look back at it. It's Neru and Zatsune's backpacks. And a... coil of rope. "Akaito! Rin!" I called, motioning for the two to come over. They did, and we all exchanged worried glances. We ran into the street, searching for the two girls. Where are they!?

Neru POV

I woke up with a huge headache. Where the fuck am I!? I look around and see Zatsune. She's knocked out, has a huge scar on her face, and her gag is off. I look over to my left and see-Fuck.- Kaito. He turns to me "Ah punching bag, you're awake!" he strides up to me, kicks me in the face and then takes out a knife. "You're mine to, so I'll give you a label like my little lover over there." He gestures to Zatsune. I look closer, and see on her arm, still bleeding, is the name Kaito. Double fuck. He starts-Aaaaaaagghh!- engr-graving his name into my arm. "But you don't deserve to be put to sleep like her, so I have a different method for you." He grinned, before kicking my head into the wall until I blacked out.

I woke up with an even bigger headache, my vision swimming. "psst Neru!" Zatsune whisper-shouted to me "I-I managed to knock Kaito out with his chloroform, we need to hurry and get help." She tried standing. She wiggled out of her ropes, and untied mine, before the both of us ran upstairs to find a phone. I stayed on the main floor, while she ran up stairs.

Zatsune POV

Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck! I scramble around madly, looking for a phone. We've been stuck here for three days, I hope someone finds us soon. I find a phone and quickly dial Akaito's number.

"Hello?"

"A-Aki-kun..." I whimper hoarsely

"Zatsune! Oh my god where are you!? Is Neru with you!? Holy fuck I've been worried sick!" I heard banging downstairs as well as Neru shouting out to me.

"I-I... We... Ju-just- I was cut off by Kaito wrapping his scarf around my mouth. Oh strawberries... Help..." I finished, falling into another forced sleep.

* * *

Fucked up shit is going down. I feel bad for making Kaito the villain. Oh, and the time skip from the last chapter to now is about three weeks. Update soon

-CronaMakaFTW


	13. Sibling Love and Mutual Hate

Neru POV

I kept running and running. I had somehow managed to escape from Kaito, and get outside. I feel bad though, 'cause I think I got away because I shouted out to Zatsune, who was the one he actually wanted. I finally got to the college and ran inside, heading for my room. Once I got there, I knocked on the door, and ended up falling into the arms of whoever answered it. "Neru!" I recognized that voice anywhere

"Haku? Kaito... that house down the road... Zat is still there." I wheezed, clutching my arm. She got me to my bed, and took a look at my arm.

"That crazy bastard!" she growled when she saw his name. She grabbed her phone while looking over my other wounds.

"Akaito, I found Neru! She said Kaito kidnapped them. She escaped, but Zatsune is still there."

"That little shit! He's gonna pay for this when I get my hands on him!"

"Cool it hothead! Now's not the time. Just meet me back at the college and we'll make a plan." She hung up and looked to me, her eyes filled with relief. "Oh my god Neru I was so worried!" she hugged me.

"I-I wanna he-help get Zat t-t-to." I coughed a little. She shook her head

"No. You need to stay here and rest, you're pretty bet up." She kissed my forehead and tucked me in.

Akaito POV

I met Haku and Rin in the lobby. Haku was holding a bunch of stuff, like ropes, walkie-talkies, army knives, baseball bats, and a bunch of other stuff. Rin had a bat and a can of pepper spray.

"Suit up pepper boy, we're going after him." I nodded and grabbed a baseball bat.

"Let's go fuck him up."

Zatsune POV

I opened my eyes, and saw I was handcuffed to a bed- Oh no- Kaito sitting next to me, stroking my hair.

"Ah you're awake, flower. You've been a very bad girl! trying to get away from me. You know you can't, you might as well just admit it. I own you, and your beauty, you can't escape Me." He grinned kissing my cheek.

He's probably right... I won't get away from him... Unless I try! I kick him in the stomach, and yank my hands out of the cuffs, and jump on him, before running upstairs. I hear him growl and get up and I run faster. I find a dark room, and run in, inside I found a baseball bat, I smirk and pick it up, waiting for that blue bastard to show his face.

"Zatsu-chan~ you can't hide forever!" I hear him getting closer, the door creaks open and a take a whack at his face. He groans and blindly swings his knife around, scratching me arm. I round-house kick him, and then punch his stomach. Running down another hallway of this massive house, I hear him scream "You little bitch!" he barrelled after me. I slid down the rail of some stairs, and bolted into the kitchen grabbing a knife, and running back out, only to smack into someone.

"Zatsune!" I look up and see Rin.

"Rin! What are you doing here?! Don't you know how freaking dangerous this sicko is?!" I grab her hand and lead her away.

"I do know, that's why we came to get you." She tugs her hand away

"We?"

"Haku and Akaito came to! Haku went to the basement, and Aki-kun went upstairs."

"Holy fucking shit!" we hear Akaito scream from upstairs.

"Rin, go back with Haku, tell her you found me, and don't come out ok." I hugged her and let her run off.

I ran upstairs just in time to block Kaito's knife with mine. "Akaito!" I ran up to him.

"Zatsune! Thank god you're ok!" he slams his bat into Kaito's face. Kaito growls and grabs my neck, shoving me towards the stairs. We both topple down the hardwood stairs to the next floor, hitting our heads multiple times.

"Mister Shion, you're under arrest." A police officer said cuffing Kaito's wrists. I stood up and Akaito ran to my side.

"It's over now right?" I cough, shaking a little.

Akaito POV

"Th...at's... nice..." Zatsune sighs collapsing into my arms.

"Officer, is there an ambulance nearby?" I ask franticly, he nods and says there's one outside. I pick her up bridal-style and rush her over to the ambulance, and ride to the hospital. I feel an onslaught of relief lift from my shoulders

I'm so glad she's ok.

Zatsune POV

I woke up in hospital room, at 2:00 AM, heart monitor going steady. Akaito was using the bed as a pillow, his fingers interlaced with mine. Rin was asleep in the chair next to him, Haku asleep in the chair next to Neru, who was in a hospital bed to. And worriedly pacing at the foot of my bed, was my cousin Yuuma. "Morning Yuuma." I sit up, yawning.

"Zatsune!" He jumps onto the bed and hugs me

"Easy there bro! I'm not made of metal." I laugh hugging him back.

"Wha..?" Akaito snaps his head up, suddenly awake. "Move aside pinky boy!" he smirks shoving Yuuma off me. "Zatsu-chan~ I'm so glad you're alright!" he nuzzles my cheek.

"Watch it pepper head, that's my sister you're groping!" Yuuma growls getting up.

"I'm not groping her! And I thought you were cousins..."

"We are," I interjected "But we're really close so we call each other brother and sister." I sigh, watching the two glare at each other.

Rin stirs a little and opens her eyes. "Zatsune..?" she mumbles tiredly

"Go back to sleep Rinny." I ruffle her hair. She nods and is asleep in seconds. "Now," I turned to Yuuma "I know Rin got sleep and Akaito did too. Haku and Neru sleep all the time, so I'm not worried about them, but did you sleep at all?" I frown at him, knowing how little sleep he gets.

"Uhhh, well... No." He fidgets a little.

"Well, you know I'm fine now, so get some sleep before I jab you with a sedative." I glare at him. He nods and gets up to leave, giving one last glare at Akaito.

"I swear if you do anything to her, I will hurt so badly..." he walks out of the room.

"Night Aki-kun." I lean against his chest (Which is much more comfortable than the pillows) and close my eyes, drifting off.

* * *

This is the last of the major drama for now, i swear! And i do have a reason for Yuuma not being apathetic ( having your "sister" Kidnapped can spark a few emotions.) Well, see you soon! I'll_ try_ to draw something for this fic sometime soon.


	14. Shinitagari

Neru POV

After a few days in the hospital, we were all back at school, in a lecture, Zatsune playing a video game, Haku fiddling with her ponytail, Rin reading, and me texting. There was a knock at the door, and our teacher went to answer it.

"Oh class, we have a new student today. His name is Yuuma. I expect you to treat him well." He sighs dragging Zatsune's cousin inside. "You can sit next to your cousin." He pointed to Zatsune, who groaned slightly. "You'll also have a new teacher, since I will be on leave." He smiled. The new professor walked in, and both Zat and Yuuma groaned. The guy had bright purple hair tied in a high ponytail, and was wearing a black t-shirt with a purple Capricorn symbol on it, and dark blue jeans.

"Hello class," he cleared his throat-holy hell his voice is deep- "There are a few things you'll need to know about me. I'm mean, I'm strict," he slammed his fist down on the desk, startling everyone "And I'm playing you! Free period!" He smiled goofily.

"Yuuma, did you have something to do with this?" Zat grumbled pointing to the teacher.

"No, he came on his own. After I may or may not have told him what happened..." he looks away twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh god..." Zat bangs her head off the desk. "I wanna die right now." She growls.

"So you wanna die? Go ahead and die, I don't think anyone would realize you're gone~" Yuuma starts singing, only to get hit in the head with a book.

"Please don't start singing that..." she whimpers

"And you're running around singing, raripapa!" another book to the head.

"Mind filling us in?" I interject, pointing to myself and Haku.

"Well, that's our uncle Gakupo." They point to the teacher "We don't know which side he's from," Miku starts

"He's just related to us somehow." Yuuma finishes.

"You two are like twins..." Akaito sighs from behind us.

"Oh! Did I mention we're roommates now, pepper head?" Yuuma smirks. Akaito bangs his head of the desk. "Prepare for a Homestuck invasion!"The pink-haired boy laughs.

"Wait, you like Homestuck?" Yuuma nods. "OMG! Me too! Who's your favorite pairing?!"

Da fuck?

"Eridan and Sollux obviously! BlackRom is the best!

"Moirailigence is so much better, EquiNep is obviously the superior OTP!" Akaito crosses his arms and turns away.

"I am so confused..." I mutter taking out a book.

Zatsune POV

After class, I had to show Yuuma around.

"Hey sis," he turns to me "do you remember that song we used to sing when we were younger?" he smirks, already knowing the answer. "Bring the chorus around!" he laughs I nod, and we start singing.

"Oh, if she does it likes, will you do it like that? Well, she touches like this, will you touch her right back? Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? Shake shake, shake shake a shake it!" we laugh as we walk through the corridors.

"I only just realized how dirty that song is..." my eyes widen in realization.

"Just how long, are you going to think about it, you're such a meanie you know~"

*WHACK*

"You need to stop breaking into song every five seconds..." I sigh as he rubs his now red cheek.

Haku POV

Me and Neru are back in our room, watching a movie on her laptop, when we heard a knock at the door. I slowly got up to get it.

"Oh! Dell..." he pulls me out into the corridor.

"Haku, I had another flash-back." He looks at me, a sad yet serious look in his eyes. I nod, understanding how serious it is.

"Hey Neru," I poke my head in the door "I have to go, be back soon." I smile closing the door.

The two of us walk to his place, where we rush inside to talk.

"Well, we were in a fairly normal looking house, I think we were 4 or 5. But all of a sudden, these strange men came up to us. They were wearing all white, and they started walking up to us, chanting in some weird language. That's all I saw before I blacked out." He explains quietly.

"Sounds... interesting..." I comment, thinking it over. "I'll let you know if I get any." I mumble getting up to leave.

When I get back, Neru's already asleep- in my bed might I add- so I lie down next to her, letting myself drift off, still thinking over what dell said, and all of our other flashbacks.

* * *

Sorry this one' late. I was rolling again today. Don't worry, there's no problem, i'm no where near done yet. (I think most of you will get that reference.) I'm not a "wanna die" either. I'm just really down.

Songs used in this chapter

So You Want To Die? by Hatsune Miku

Realize It by VY2 Yuuma

Shake It by Metro Station


	15. Here have some romance!

Neru POV

"Zatsune, how is this going to work?" I ask yawning. Her and Yuuma had woken us all up at six so we could play a prank on their uncle.

"I already told you, just jump out at him, or grab onto his ankles or something. He really hates horror movies, so it should work.

Did I mention we're dressed as zombies? Apparently not...

The purple-haired man danced in, singing Panic! At The Disco

"When July became December, their affection fought the cold, but they couldn't quite remember, what inspired them to go," he continued. Zatsune and Yuuma let out low moans, startling him. He froze and looked around. Zat motioned for me and Haku to jump at him. We growled and grabbed his ankles, Zat and Yuuma grabbed his arms and Rin (who had the most realistic costume) jumped out at him.

"Jesus fuck muffins!" he screamed, his voice shrill and trembling.

We all lost it.

Rin froze and started giggling, Zat snorted, Yuuma made dying whale noises (not kidding), Haku tried, and failed, to stifle her adorable laugh, and I rolled on the floor, laughing like Yuuma.

"Really? Jesus fuck muffins?" Zat asked between giggle fits.

"You guys better get all that stuff off before class," he coughed, regaining his composure as if nothing happened, though you could see a slight embarrassed blush on his face.

Haku POV

_Time skip~ after classes_

I'm still thinking about what Dell saw. It kind of pieces together with some of my flashbacks, but it doesn't explain how we ended up on the street... The only flashback I got that gave us a clue to that, was the one where those guys in white were talking about how me and Dell were almost "finished". I suppose we'll figure it out sometime... Though I hope that time is soon.

"You worried about something?" Neru asks, breaking my train of thought.

"No I'm fine," I sigh, patting her head "Just thinking." I smile. She looks a little skeptical.

Neru POV

Something tells me she's not just "thinking", probably the fact that Dell made an unannounced cameo the other day. I wonder what he wanted to talk to her about, she still won't tell me, all she'll say is that it was a family issue.

The two of us continue walking our hands intertwined. As we pass Gakupo's classroom we hear something. Gakupo singing the song he was singing this morning.

"But the money lost momentum, and the bills were piling high. Then the smile it finally faded, from the apple of their eye~" we heard his voice wobble, like he was crying. "They were young and independent, and they thought they had it planned," he sniffled "Should've known right from the start you can't predict the end..." a sob broke loose. "Oh god Luka... what happened to you..?" tears cascaded down his face.

"Isn't the nurse here named Luka?" I whisper turning to Haku, a worried expression on my face.

"Yeah, but she's not here right now, she'll be back tomorrow." She has the same worried look.

"You think he's talking about that Luka?"

"Only one way to find out, set 'em up tomorrow!" she smirks as we slink back to our room.

_~Time Skip~_

Me and Haku are lying on my bed, fingers intertwined and heads resting against each other's.

"We've been through a lot of shit, haven't we?" I sigh tiredly.

"Heh, yeah..." Haku smiles sadly

"From, getting beat up, to ending up in the hospital more than once, to even getting kidnapped. I never thought my life would be this interesting... I guess I owe it all to you." I smile, squeezing her hand tighter. "Without meeting you and Zatsune, I would probably be boring and normal, more than likely friendless, and now where near as happy. After all, there's no one as amazingly adorable as you." I look up at her, she's blushing, a small cute smile on her face. "Seriously, if it wasn't for you, I would've gone back to my dad's after being in the hospital, then I probably wouldn't be here..."

"You're just as adorable, especially when you get all flustered." She laughs poking my nose, making me blush. "In all honesty, I couldn't be happier right now. We're all safe, no one's hurt anymore, and I have the best girlfriend in the world. Not to mention great friends." She kisses me on the cheek. Blushing, I nuzzle the side of her head, nodding.

"They never fail to entertain us. Even Yuuma and Akaito, they got along for a few seconds about that Homestuck thing, and the next second, they're fighting over it." I chuckle, remembering all the ridiculous things that have happened to us.

Goofing off in class, detention for punching Miku in the face, having that addiction to Pokémon, hell, even being in the hospital was an adventure on its own.

"You know what," Haku furrows her eyebrows, suddenly sitting up. I tilt my head to the side, as if asking what "We fall asleep... like a lot. We should try to pull and all-nighter, for a day or two!" she grins

"That actually sounds kinda fun!" I think about it for a second.

"Alright then! We'll start tomorrow, better get a good night's sleep tonight!" she ruffles my hair before laying back down, wrapping her arms around my waist.

* * *

Hey~ Sorry for being so atrociously late! I just got outta school on Wednesday, so i'm free for a while now! Everyone cried, including me... why i am i so fucking emotional!? I'm also caught up in Future Diaries/Mirai Nikki (I bet you i spelled that wrong) Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no kyojin (Betch'ya i spelled that one wrong too) and of course Homestuck. Along with _my_ addiction to pokemon... I can't beat the last freakin gym leader.


	16. Albino bunnies and Coffee cups

Neru POV

"Omg! Your pigtails look like bunny ears!" I laugh crazily as I fall on Zatsune's shoulder. "Like an awkwardly black albino bunny..." a series of mentally unstable giggles escape my lips.

"Ok what happened?" she sighs, face-palming.

"Well, me and Haku have this bet you see, that we can't sleep for two whole days!" I smile proudly, losing my balance and falling down. "We're on the... Last day? We just have to make it through tonig-Ah! Today."

"And you thought this was a good idea, why?"

"Sounded fun, I dunno." I shrug getting up.

"And where's Haku? It's rare to see one of you without the other..." Yuuma interjects

"I think she's getting more coffee..."

"More? Just how much has she had?"

"See for yourself!" I take them to our room and open the door, showing them mountain of empty coffee cups

"Holy hell..." Yuuma trails off

"I don't think I've ever seen so many coffee cups..." Zatsune mumbles

"I know right?" We all jump and turn around, to see Haku holding yet another mug of coffee

Zatsune POV

Me and Yuuma left the two sleep deprived idiots to their own things while we went to the cafeteria.

"So sis, how've you been- aside from being kidnapped?" Yuuma smiles as we sit down

"Good enough, I guess. Lots of adventures! But... well... you know." I fidget nervously

"Still?" his face becomes worried "They haven't gone away?" I nod "How often?" his tone is serious

"Every night. Ever since I came here."

"And you didn't tell me, why?"

"I thought it'd be childish to call my brother in the middle of the nigh because of some stupid nightmare." I mumble

"Some stupid nightmare? Zatsune, you've nightmares every night ever since you were a little kid! It's not just one silly little bad dream that happens every so often, they're repeated night terrors!" He slams his hands down on the table, making me wince. "Why didn't you tell _anyone_? I'm sure your friends would understand." His voice softens as he looks at me worriedly.

"Same reason..."

"Say, whenever I'm in the immediate area, don't you usually some to me when that happens?" he looks at me disapprovingly

"Well, I haven't exactly... uh..."

"Haven't exactly what?" he presses

"Slept for a week... I'm just much better at hiding it the Haku and Neru..." I give up hiding it as I slump onto the table, crossing my arms and using them as a pillow.

"Let's go." He sighs and picks me up

"Gah! What is with boys and picking me up!? What am I, a teddy bear!?" I growl as I try to worm my way out of his grip.

He drops me on my bed and pulls the blanket over me "Sleep."

"Ah- Yuuma!" I whine, already- and unwillingly- falling asleep.

"Go to sleep. I'll be right here the whole time, I swear."

"Fine... baka." His smirk is the last thing I see before falling asleep.

Haku POV

"Well Neru, day's over, we can sleep now!" I smile as the two of us gracefully flop onto my bed, not even bothering to pull the blankets up. With a quick kiss to her forehead, I wrap my arms around Neru's waist and fall asleep, hugging her like a teddy bear.

_~Time Skip~_

I crack open my eyes to a loud banging in the halls. Groggy and still tired, I slowly get up and open the door.

Gakupo is at the bottom of the stair case, Akaito underneath him and Rin on top, while Luka just looks at them with a shocked expression.

Oh yeah, we forgot to set them up didn't we? Oh well they'll meet each other in a minute.

Neru POV

Sensing the missing warmth, I sit up and open my eyes, to see Haku groggily making her way back over.

"Stupid Akaito..." she mutters grumpily

"Wha..?"

"Akaito tripped on the stairs, which tripped Gakupo, which tripped Rin. Which made a rather loud noise. Idiots." She climbs back into bed.

"Ne, Haku." I tug on her sleeve, getting her to look down at me "Love you." I pecked her lips, causing her to blush bright red.

* * *

Sorry I' late again D: I'm volunteering this summer, and had an orientation this morning, so I couldn't upload it then.

I realized while doing the completely random Zatsune Yuuma being bros scene, that I have no idea where this story is going. Like, seriously, I have no clue what I'm gonna do with it, or how I'm gonna end it. Don't worry! I won't end it anytime soon.

On another note~ What do you guys think of a hospital fic with these two? I thought of it earlier, and already have a few things planned out. Let me know!

Update as soon as possible, CronaxMakaFTW~


	17. Update!

Hey guys! Sorry about the lack of update. I've been thinking the story over, and trying work out some already presented, but abandoned, conflict. Like Gakupo and Luka, or Haku and Dell's flashback problem. Plus, we had ambulance emergency yesterday, and I'm still flipping out, so it might be a while. Just thought I'd let you guys know this time.

And yes, I know I'm not supposed to do chapters like this, but people do it all the time. Please don't rat me out!

-CronaxMakaFTW


	18. Ungodly Hours of The Morning

Haku POV

Now that everyone has caught up on their sleep-Apparently something happened with Zatsune too- we all decided to head to the amusement park that came into town.

"So, which one first?" I ask awkwardly, breaking the glaring match between Zat and Yuuma. Rin couldn't come with us, she had a date with Len.

"Definitely the G-Force spinny thing!" Neru smirks

"Spinny thing?" Yuuma raises an eyebrow

"Well pardon me mister spell-check, but it's a weekend, who frickin' cares about correct grammar and specificness!" she smiles grabbing my hand running off to the ride she's talking about. Yuuma and Zatsune quickly run after us, but Akaito trails behind, looking down. I wonder what's wrong?

Akaito POV

I can't seem to forget about what happened yesterday in the nurse's office.

_I had just left, leaving Gakupo in there with Ms. Megurine, when I heard them start to argue._

"_Why. Just why. Why didn't you tell me where you went? Or where you were going? I was frickin' worried!" Gakupo growls slightly_

"_You of all people should, you cheating bastard!" _

"_I'm fucking sorry ok! I didn't… want to… You know what happened!"_

"_What about the second time!? you weren't drunk then!" Luka shouts._

"_I…I…Arrgghh! You could have fucking told me you wanted to leave! You didn't need to run away without saying anything!"_

"_Why would you care if I told I was leaving!?"_

"_Because I frickin' love you! I thought you died!"_

_Then everything went dead silent._

"_I… I… love you too…" sobs break loose from the room._

Everything just keeps re-running through my head. What happened between those two? I really want to know-

"Aki-Kun!" I look down at Zatsune, her voice is laced with worry, and her eyes are full of it. "Come on, we need to catch up with the others." She says hesitantly, taking my hand. We start walking towards where everyone else is waiting, and we have to quickly duck through the line to catch up. "One more thing…" Zatsune looks up at me, and quickly pecks my lips. "let's go!" she drags me onto the ride, as my other hand finds it it's way to lips.

Neru POV

After a few hours of epic rides, we're all pretty tired, and the sun is starting to set.

"Romantic last-minute ride on the Ferris wheel?" I smirk

"Yes, indeed!" Haku agrees, as we head in the direction of the Ferris wheel. We snigger at everyone's confused looks, and quickly turn and blot for the biggest rollercoaster here.

"Fuck that shit!" I laugh as we continue running.

We get on, and it starts to move, really slow at first.

_Mew_

Was that a cat? I look down, and see a little gray kitten, with a scratch across its left eye, which is closed. Haku notices it too, and makes an adorable squealing type noise. A fangirl noise. She picks it up and looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Can we keep it?" she pleads

"Of course! Why would we abandon the little guy?" I smile as the ride starts moving faster. "Might wanna hold onto him though, we're gonna go upside down soon." I laugh as we go faster.

One ginormus ride later, we're back on solid ground, the kitten shaking a little in Haku's arms.

"Here" I hand her my hoodie, who she wraps around the cat, as everyone else runs up to us.

"We found a cat!' Haku smiles fondly, holding up the little ball of fluff.

Haku POV

_~Time Skip~_

Neru's asleep in her bed, the cat, Smokey, curled up on top of her. I smile as I take out my ponytail, thinking over everything that's happened. My smile is smacked of my face when every bit of sadness I have crashes onto me. I instinctively reach for my pocket knife, shaking and trembling.

Within minutes my arms are filled with fresh cuts. I hold back sobs as I run a hand through my hair.

"Why do I do this to myself..?" I murmur shakily, throwing the knife to the other side of the room. I rest my head in my hands, breathing heavily. With a sudden thought, I get up, practically jumping off the bed, and throw open the door, bolting up to the roof. I don't give a damn that it's two in the morning.

The cold air is welcoming, and calms me down a little. I walk over to the edge, and collapse onto my knees, completely numb.

"Thought I'd find you here." I'm too numb to be shocked by the sudden presence of someone. "Why are you up at this ungodly hour of the morning?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I sigh "Why would you come check on me at this hour?"

"You know very well why. I know when stuff like this happens, empathy link, remember?"

"Yes, I know." I grumble

"Now, let's get you bandaged up." I turn to face my brother. His hair is down and messy, and he's still wearing his pajamas, with only a hoodie overtop.

I caused him enough pain through the link for him to just jump out bed and rush over to me…

"Please don't cry! Come on Haku, I'm here for you." He kneels beside me, taking out a roll of gauze and some scissors. "You've got plenty of people there for you. Neru, Zatsune, Akaito, Yuuma. You don't need to keep all of these feelings to yourself you know." He smiles as he finishes wrapping me up.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry, Dell." I murmur quietly, shaking a little.

"Shhh, it's ok. Now come on, you should go back to your room. Let's go." He helps me up, still wearing that goofy smile. Just looking at it cheers me up a little.

* * *

I am back! Everything's calmed down now, and no one's in the hospital anymore. I may not be able to post until next week, because of volunteering, but i will post more often!

Y'know, if anyone else in my house were awake right now, they would say the same thing as Dell. I need sleep. Seeya! :0)


End file.
